kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Shiyuu
'''Clan Shiyuu' is a well known assassin clan that existed in China. A tribe which later became Clan Shukyou served them over 200 years and respects the prowess of the clan. This is shown by the Shukyou members who were honoured by her presence and knelt before Kyou Kai in front of the other assassin clans during their meeting in Qin. Currently located in the state of Wei. Appearance Their members are young girls who are trained at an early age to compete for the title of Shiyuu. The attire differs from tribe to tribe just as the markings on the headbands are unique to each potential Shiyuu. The clan is mainly run by females who may have been potential Shiyuu that never got to fight in the ritual or those who lacked the talent needed. Elders that accompany the young girls wear their clan mark on the seams of their robes. Training Talented girls receive training from an early age and went around gaining experience until the elders need to select a new successor to the title. The young girls practice the Priestess Dance on humans under the watchful eye of an elder, going from village to village for more targets as killing becomes second nature to them. When the current Shiyuu disappears or dies, the elders come together to select a successor. Each tribe sends 2 candidates to compete in the death match which was the ritual for the clan. All selected members of the clan will fight to the death until only one victor remains. The victor inherits the Shiyuu name and the blessings of the elders. History They are said to be a legend to even other assassins and have been called monsters for their flawless skill with the sword. The clan possesses a special constitution which surpasses that of a normal human but the Shiyuu name is only ever passed down to a single individual who has has proven themselves to be the strongest of each generation. The original Shiyuu clan split into 19 separate tribes that live amongst numerous mountains in China. Each tribe dedicates themselves to raising one worthy of the Shiyuu title. The only known tribes within the clan are the Kyou, Yuu and Ga tribes. According to their teachings, the sword did not originate as a tool of warfare for the killing of men but rather, it was born as a divine instrument for the purpose of venerating the heavens. The god-fearing people would pay homage to the heavens by holding a "priestess dance" where the priestess, host to the gods, would dance amidst a sea of flames and offerings. But as time went on, people began to fear the strength of man rather than the heavens which caused the Shiyuu clan to fade into darkness where they changed into something frightening. The Shiyuu are defined by 2 traits: #A completely inhuman level of swordplay. #The ruthless mentality capable of cutting down anyone who stands in their way, even if it is their own family. The law states that it is forbidden for candidates to co-operate in the ritual but this rule can be overridden, by the consent of the elders, if specific candidates display skills far above the norm. Abilities Gallery Notes Category:Assassins